date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vizard6991/Volume 21 (Incomplete Summary)
By popular demand, here is the incomplete volume 21 summary. It’s not like the translation for the volume is going to drop anytime soon. Cough, cough, Christmas. Just to make this more fun, I’m going to be including a very gross lie in each chapter. Consider it a way to spice things up a bit. Trustworthy? Credibility? What’s that? Chapter 0 Murasame Reine *Nature is angry. Lingering regrets will summon a cataclysm. Feed the hungry waifu. Chapter 1 Tobiichi Origami *One year has passed since RIP Tohka. Middle school gang (Mana, Yoshino, Maria, Natsumi, and Mukuro, and the imoto who shall hence be referred to as worst chapter in this summary, are all going to graduate in a few weeks) Same goes for Shido and everyone in high school. *Tama-chan sensei is getting married to Kyouhei. If you’ve read Reine Marriage Hunt, you’ll know that they’re getting hitched for all the wrong (and in Kyouhei’s case, barely legal reasons) *Ellen lost her memories after Westcott’s death and got a pity job at Ratatoskr. She’s also taken Reine’s old job since RIP Reine as well. She now has to deal with the Aii, Mai Mii trio sexually harassing her on a daily basis. *Artemisia also lost her DEM memories (convenient huh?) although she can remember some vague stuff like fighting against Origami in space (volume 15). She’s now in university and studying for a psychology major. *Origami takes Shido out for a mock marriage place to take some pictures (think Shoko from Bunny girl sempai to get an idea). She does prank him a bit early on by saying it’s legit. *She does this cheer him up and gives him a speech about how it’s okay not to forget about Tohka. Only to then completely snap after Shido accidentally leaks out that he’s already done this before with Kurumi. *Scene transitions to dusk time. Origami is ambushed and slashed by Beast. Chapter 2 Honjou Nia *The chapter begins with a monologue of Nia trolling us about her backstory. *Worst Chapter gets a call from Maria to go back to Fraxinus while she’s pigging out on some strawberry cake. Apparently, slight spacequake fluctuations have been detected. Only problem, the range covers basically the entire world except for apparently South America. (Don’t ask why) *Worst Chapter gets mad that Maria is using her new Realizer interface bodies (apparently they can even sweat and eat food too, neat!) for a secret part time job *Shido is called for emergency food help for Nia. The deadline is in a few hours and Nia is basically starving. *Ellen is there as well. Ratatoskr gave her to Nia after she requested for more help. Four Maria bodies are also there (see the above bullet for reason why). The pecking order of the manga team is Maria> Nia>Ellen. *As Shido makes the food, Nia (seriously for once) offers him a full time job working under her manga serialization. Shido hesitates because he’s still uncertain about what he wants to do for the future. *They finish in time, but Nia is in the red due to the cost of hiring four Marias. Ellen gets nothing. She’s on a fixed Ratatoskr salary. *Nia takes Shido out on a mature dinner date as celebration for getting the work done. Apparently, Shido is holding onto dear life because Nia drives like crazy. *During the date, Shido asks why Nia choose to become a manga artist and we hear her reasons. *Shido also decides that after university, he wants to join Ratatoskr to study more about Spirits. Nia asked if it’s to see her again, which Shido says yes after some hesitation. *Nia gets drunk (no surprise), complains about Shido rejecting her work offer, and somehow manages to convince Shido to spend his first time (drinking booze you pervs) with her after he’s of legal age. *Scene transitions to nighttime. Nia collapses after getting mauled by Beast. I think that’s enough for now. What do you think? Should I continue onward to Kurumi’s chapter? Category:Blog posts